The present disclosure deals with a self-supporting roof panel comprising a panel made of face sheets of suitable material for building construction supported by webs positioned at desired spacings across the width of the panel. The webs and sheets extend for the full length of the roof panel. The roof panel is supported only at its ends, for example, on the ridge of a building and on a side wall of the building, with no underlying support structure. Insulation is attached to the supporting structure at the factory and forms an integral component of the panel.
Panels having a pair of sheets spaced apart by web type supports, including honeycomb structures, have been made but none are self-supporting roof panels, as disclosed herein. The self-supporting roof panels simplify building construction.
Reference is made to published U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,596 to Lawrence J. Wrass, which is incorporated by reference.